Like a Dream
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Tonight when I fall asleep… I won't want to wake from my dreams.


**Like a dream**

The wind swirled around us and cooled our blazing flesh… what a day it had been. Kakkarot sat next to me on this grassy hill, his hair moving back and forth wildly. My eyes glanced to him as he stared off into the sunset, his mouth of open slightly in compete awe. The sunset was gorgeous. By far the most stunning one I had ever seen… but before me was something more wonderful, something so perfect…

I looked to the lush green, biting my bottom lip nervously. A Sayian Prince? Nervous… I shook my head at the thought and almost laughed. As long as Kakkarot doesn't know I'm nervous… I can live to see another day.

We had fought that damn mechanic freak Cell today… Kakkarot had fought his best and I the same. He's holding back, and so am I. He knew I was hiding my true power and I knew he was doing the same. But why? Pride? Fear? Victory? Kakkarot was not a Sayian with TRUE pride, one such as myself had so much more pride than a third class Sayian… so what is it? I went into battles- my power at it's peak, fists swinging- legs kicking- and ki flying in every direction. Kakkarot tried to speak his way out of a fight, hoping the scum would change… and they never did… all… but one.

My hands had so suddenly became interesting, my eyes traced over the lines that told the story of my life, my callused fingers lay curled slightly.

A sigh left my lips and I let my eyes slide shut. I changed didn't I? I no longer tried to take over this rather nice planet. I don't kill random humans anymore. I'm a changed man… and to tell the truth, I'm thankful. I really am… no matter how hard I try to hide it.

My eyes fluttered open and I nearly gasped as Kakkarot's ebony eyes stared back into mine. "Vegeta." He said my name lowly and with a hint of sadness to it.

"What do you want Kakkarot?" My words came out harsher than I had intended… but that happens more than I like to admit.

"I…" His words cut off and he turned away, his bangs falling over his eyes. I felt sadness hit me in the gut.

"Well? Spit it out already!" A sound came from my comrade and my breathing hitched as I realized what it was…

He was crying…

Crying?

I sighed and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. "What is it Kakkarot? Are you worried about your son? I'm sure the Namek has it all under control." Fuck… that didn't come out anything like I had hoped.

Kakkarot suddenly turned to face me, his face wet with tears. "Vegeta I…" He lost his words again and trailed off, his eyes adverting to the more interesting grass. What the hell is his problem?

Something warm took hold on my hand and I looked to Kakkarot, who seemed as nervous as me, if not more. What is he doing…?

"Vegeta… I think…" He gently pressed his lips to my hand and I felt my heart stop dead in my chest. "I don't know what this feeling is… but you make me feel safe… wanted… and… loved…" I smiled at his words. He made me feel… exactly the same. In battle… I trust no one else but him. "Vegeta…" He breathed my name and his hand dropped him and barely touched my jaw. I said nothing as he gently pulled me closer… his lips grazing mine. Oh god… they were so smooth. His lips pressed against mine in a fury of fiery passion. My mouth moved against his, returning the pressure, passion, and intensity. Kakkarot tasted as he did in my dreams… like sweet nectar stolen from heaven… I cupped his face and moved him back.

I said his name lowly and his tear filled eyes met mine. I knew I could never say the words to him; I have that damned pride of mine! "I know how you feel, and I feel exactly the same." He grinned and fell back onto the grass staring at the sky, his eyes filled with hope. This felt like a dream, such a fucking good dream… but the taste that lingered on my lips told me in was real. So damn real.

"I have a feeling we're going to defeat Cell tomorrow…" His eyes were soft as he sun set behind the hills, dying the sky dark blue.

"We will Kakkarot." In nodded and let myself fall back onto the grass. Tomorrow… looks so damn good from where I'm laying and tonight when I fall asleep… I won't want to wake from my dreams.

The End

A/N: I don't own dbz


End file.
